


Inevitable

by Lilek



Series: Valhalla [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilek/pseuds/Lilek
Summary: Björn and Ubbe are finding out about Ivar's plan.





	Inevitable

When Ubbe came to him that day, Björn knew - instantly - there will be trouble. His brother was tense and visibly worried about something. It was all reflected in his expressive eyes.

"What is it?" Björn asked without hesitation, putting away a battered piece of map he was studying.

"It's about ..."

"Ivar?" Björn suggested tiredly and ignored surprised expression on Ubbe's face.

Wasn't it all about Ivar these days?

"You're avoiding each other lately. I've noticed."

"We had a fight. You know how it is with him," Ubbe forced a fake smile. "He's easy to pissed and it's very hard to talk some sense into him."

"Yeah ... so what is it all about?"

"He's going with our father."

"What?"

Björn's first reaction was a laugh, but very quickly it turned to aggravation. Was Ragnar out of his mind?

"He cannot go!" Ubbe said with determination, his eyes clear and fists clenched. He looked ready to fight Ivar or their father, or both of them if he would have to. "It's ridiculous."

"It's fucking stupid ... that's for sure," Björn agreed with Ubbe. "Did he tell you he's going to go?"

"He told Sigurd ... and Sigurd thought it's hilarious."

"Because he's a little shit," Björn stated the obvious, but after that he sighed and tried to figure out something. "You can always go with them."

"We cannot go with Ragnar," Ubbe said with agitation, but very soon he became aware that he shouldn't inform Björn about his distrust of him and Lagertha. His brother gave him a stern once-over.

"So you want to protect OUR village when all capable worriers will be gone, that is understandable."

There was still some tension in the air.

"Hvitserk is going with you and we decided to stay and keep an eye on our mother and Kattegat. Ivar was suppose to stay too."

"But he had other plans," Björn wasn't surprised with Ivar's defiance, but he was stunned with Ragnar's recklessness.

"I won't talk with our brother," Björn concluded, and Ubbe was visibly frustrated by that. "I will talk with Ragnar."

                                                                                                                                     ***

Ragnar's return was rather shocking for Kattegat, even though he did not resemble the charismatic, handsome Viking in the prime of life, he once was. Long, thick beard, wrinkled forehead and tired corners of his eyes betrayed his age and his pain, deep suffering after Athelstan's dead and betrayal of Rollo and Floki.

Ragnar's old charisma was only visible in his penetrating, blue gaze and people no longer believed in him. They were convinced that the gods have forsaken Ragnar and no one wanted to participate in his expedition to England.

No one except Ivar.

"He will not survive it," Björn said matter-of-factly, staring at Ragnar and at his mysterious smile. "Do you really want to go to England with a cripple and a bunch of old men?"

"I want to go there with Björn Ironside, but he has other plans," Ragnar responded sadly. "I could really use your boats."

"England is a lost cause." Björn said with agitation. "Wherever I'm going there is a prospect ... in England, there's only betrayal and death."

"We have unfinished business there," Ragnar said firmly, but Björn laughed it away.

"You have unfinished business there, not we. It's your burden."

"Well, at least one of you decided to accompany me."

"Yeah, a crippled boy who's going to die because of you."

"Why are you so sure about that?" Ragnar pierced Björn with his penetrative gaze. "Why are you so worried about him?"

"He's my brother!"

"Yet I've heard you hate each other."

"It's not true," Björn said with disgust.

People talked a lot about rivalry of all of Ragnar sons, because they expected a future fight of power over Kattegat. Rollo and Ragnar were the best example of such  treachery.

"Calm down my son ... I don't believe any word they say," Ragnar assured him amused. "But I saw him training with his brothers and I know he's capable warrior."

"You can't be serious?" Björn laughed helplessly. "Such training can not be compared to real fight with an enemy in an open field. How are you going to relocate in there? He will slow you down!"

"You underestimate him."

"So do you! Where were you all these years when he needed you?"

Ragnar didn't answer.

Instead, he smiled mysteriously and focused his sight on the distant horizon.

"We're leaving soon ... better say your goodbye."

Björn closed his eyes with regret, because it was impossibility to convince Ragnar to change his mind.

It would be even harder considering Ivar. The boy, mocked and rejected all his life was clinging to his father's favour like a moth.

 

                                                                                                                                     ***

Ubbe needed to strain himself with a training and numb himself with an alcohol, before he worked up courage to talk to Ivar. He could still remember that night, no matter how much he drank and no matter how hard he tried to deny it. However the worst part was that Ivar was constantly seeking his gaze and obviously wanted to talk to him. He didn’t hate Ubbe for violating his body, he was just feeling rejected.

‘’I'll be damned, look who finally decided to show up!” Ivar said with a sneer, and Ubbe instantly felt guilty.

Ivar was sitting on his bed, looking frustrated. His eyes were so bright with suppressed rage. So fucking beautiful.

‘’I needed some time to think about what happened”

‘’Or to forget about it?” Ivar suggested hurt, convincing Ubbe that he didn’t regret what happened between them.

‘’Don’t worry, soon it won’t be a problem,” he continued with fake enthusiasm and reached for his wooden crutches, putting them under his armpits. ‘’Soon I will be gone.”

"Floki’s newest invention," he decclared cheerfully and with some effort he came up to his brother.

Ubbe wasn’t accustomed to looking at his brother from such perspective, even though Ivar was shorter than him, reaching just to his beard.

‘’I won’t crawl in England.”

‘’You have few boats and not enough men. This is a suicide mission.”

‘’Don’t question our father's will,” Ivar spat angrily. ‘’You had your chance to go with him and you dind’t take it. You were ungrateful.”

‘’For what should I be grateful to him, Ivar? For leaving us be without one fucking word of explanation or for showing up years later with his head full of bullshit? Or maybe for taking my brother away from me to die?!” Ubbe yelled, instinctively clenching his fingers on his brother’s nape. Just to be sure Ivar’s still there. ‘’What if there will be a storm? What then?!”

"Then I'll probably die ..." Ivar said calmly, but his eyes were filled with fear … with horror.

Ubbe grabbed his shoulders and shook him gently.

‘’Did she have a vision?”

„Who?”

„Our mother, Ivar! Don’t play stupid.”

"I'm not scared of oversensitive woman’s gibberish.”

‘’What did she see?” Ubbe didn’t give up and shook his brother firmly, causing Ivar’s furious hiss. His little brother couldn’t release himself from Ubbe’s grip, without losing his balance on the crutches. ‘’What did she see!? Tell me!”

„She saw my death.” Ivar admitted finally, shocked by his brother’s devastated look.

‘’You’re not sailing with father.”

‘’What did you say?!”

"I said, you’re not going to England," Ubbe said with stern voice and he almost took a fist to the nose for it. Ivar became so mad that he totally forgot about his crutches and fell to the ground, humiliated.

‘’You have no right,” he said resigned, fighting tears of frustration and suffocating weakness.

Ubbe instantly dropped to his knees and tried to help him.

‘’Do not touch me!”

 

‘’Ivar calm down. Let me ... „

‘’Let you what? Fuck with my head again?”

Ubbe realized that he had no arguments and that by his sick concern, he was denying all his words about Ivar’s capability. He was denying every word about Ivar not being worse and not being weaker because of his disability.

But he just didn’t want to lose him.

Why couldn’t his brother understand?

‘’Leave me alone,” Ivar demanded after a while, but Ubbe only touched his head gently. He helped his brother up and sat him on the bed, staring at his handsome face.

‘’Stop doing it …,”

„Doing what?” Ubbe asked with a whisper, slowly closing the distance between them. It was stronger than him … this maddening attraction.

‘’ … messing with me.”

‘’ … I’m not,”

Their first kiss was barely a touch of lips … subtle and ephemeral like wings of a butterfly, but after that they became bolder.

Ubbe grabbed his brother’s face and shared open-mouthed kisses with him, which tasted like iron and something deliciously forbidden.

And Ivar didn’t reject him or try to stop him, but he was making arousing, encouraging sounds instead.

‘’Please, don’t go with him …,” Ubbe pleaded between kisses, running his fingers through Ivar’s thick hair. ‘’I won’t stand your death.”

‘’I won’t die, stupid,” Ivar responded with affection and looked his eyes with Ubbe. ‘’But it will be our chance for normalcy.”

Ubbe agreed unwillingly and after a few shared breaths, he drew apart from from his brother.

‘This cannot continue.”


End file.
